In one type of liquid dispensing package, a pouring spout fitment is positioned on the neck of the container and a closure in the form of the cup is interengaged with the periphery of the neck. More specifically, a spout is mounted in a first fitment that snaps onto the neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,421 shows a plastic container which comprises a plastic blow molded container having an annular finish, an insert positioned in the finish and interengaged with the internal surface of the finish. The insert has internal threads for receiving an enlarged closure in the form of a self-draining measuring cup having external threads on the lower end thereof and a peripheral flange sealingly engaging the free end of the finish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,855 shows a plastic container with an integral spout comprising a hollow body, a neck having an outer wall and an inner wall formed with internal threads and a spout connected to the inner wall and extending outwardly of the container. The container is formed by blow molding to form the hollow body, a neck forming portion extending from the hollow body and a spout forming portion extending from the neck forming portion. Thereafter, the neck forming portion is heated and the spout is moved inwardly of the hollow body to reform the neck forming portion into the inner and outer wall. Thereafter, the threads are pressed internally on the inner wall of the neck. Alternatively, the threads may be formed during the blow molding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,829 discloses a liquid containing and dispensing package comprising a hollow plastic container having a neck, a fitment interengaging the neck and a closure. The fitment interengages the neck and as a first peripheral portion extending axially and having a portion defining a spout having a pouring lip extending axially inwardly of the end of the neck. The closure comprises a top wall and a first peripheral wall extending from the top wall axially inwardly. The closure includes a radial portion extending from tne peripheral wall and sealingly engaging an annular area of the fitment. The closure defines a dispensing cup and includes a second outer peripheral wall spaced from the first peripheral wall which has internal threads engaging external threads on the neck of the container.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 160,478 filed Feb. 25, 1988, having a common assignee with the present application, discloses a container for use in a liquid and dispensing package wherein the container includes a body portion which terminates in an opening through which the contents can be dispensed. An integrally formed neck and dispensing portion extends from and communicates with the body portion. The dispensing portion includes a wall which extends around the body opening. An integral dispensing spout is located within and encircled by the wall. The upper end of the dispensing spout extends above the top of the collar. A web portion extends between the collar and the dispensing spout. The exterior of the spout, the web and the collar define a channel into which fluid may be received when the container is inverted. A drain opening is provided in or adjacent the bottom of the channel through which the fluid in the channel may drain back into the body of the container when the container is uprighted.
When a closure is applied to such a container, it has been found that a relatively rigid closure tends to flex or expand the wall which surrounds the spout and has internal threads engaged by external threads on the closure. Any rigid sealing member on the wall or closure tends to also flex or expand the wall resulting in a loss of threaded engagement.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a liquid containing and dispensing package which utilizes the container of the type disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. application and provides further that the closure is constructed and arranged to provide a leak-resistant seal between the closure and the finish or neck of the container.
In accordance with the invention, a liquid containing and dispensing package comprising a hollow plastic container having a neck comprising an upwardly extending integral dispensing spout, an integral web extending radially outwardly from the lower end of the dispensing spout and a cylindrical wall spaced radially outwardly of the spout and encircling the spout. The cylindrical wall has an internal thread, a closure having a base wall and peripheral wall with an external thread applied to the container. The closure includes an annular flexible sealing ring that engages the inner surface of the cylindrical wall and flexes upwardly to provide a seal. A sealing ring extends radially outwardly intermediate the peripheral wall and engages the top of the cylindrical wall when the closure is threaded onto container.